ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
XIG (eXpanded Interceptive Guardians)
XIG (e'X'''panded '''I'nterceptive G'uardians) is an Earth defense team under the command of GUARD. XIG is led by Commander Akio Ishimuro, and headquartered in the Aerial Base, a floating sky fortress, utilizing the Repulsor Lift technology created by Gamu Takayama, which allows the base and XIG's fighters to defy gravity. The Aerial Base hovers directly above in GUARD's Geo Base. Overview XIG is the largest and most specialized defense team of any Ultra Series thus far, consisting on six sub-teams which perform different roles based on mission requirements. The XIG teams are divided into Operation Crew, Fighter Teams and Expert Teams. Each Team also has its own customized patch, sewn on the left upper arm of the uniform, and headgear. History XIG was formed at the behest of the Alchemy Stars after they predicted a time of Calamity connected to something called the Root of Destruction. While unable to ascertain the identity of this entity or phenomenon, they were able to figure out that the Earth and its people would be targeted by outside interference that sought the end of mankind. The network of young geniuses came together and developed all the advance technology the XIG would use in it battle against the Root of Destruction and its minions. Bases Aerial Base The was an airborne carrier operated by GUARD and XIG. Geo Base The is a facility which acted as the center operations for GUARD Japan. It served as the temporary base for XIG after Aerial Base's destruction. Members : 20 years old, Gamu is a member of Alchemy Star student whom recruited into XIG. He becomes the team's analyzer. * : 45 years old, Ishimuro is the commander of XIG and secretly awares of Gamu's alter-ego as Ultraman Gaia. He resembles Charles "Trip" Tucker III, the commander of battleship Enterprise NX-01 from Star Trek: Enterprise. * : 33 years old, Tsutsumi is the chief of XIG. He is a member of the Air Guard once, he was said to be the strategist of the team's best defense. Tsutsumi allowed to call out the face-to-face and his men almost always when the team called out, trust from the team for its thick. However, there is a little overprotective one side against subordinates. * : 21 years old, she is the operator of XIG. Initially, she had a favor with Kaijo from Team Lightning but quit after he has a good friendship with her sister. Though Atsuko sometimes care for Gamu, but she never developed a special relationship with him. Though, Atsuko had once broke her pen twice with a finger out of jealousy when sensing Gamu holding hands with another girl. She has a horrible childhood where she was aways isolated while finding solace in arcade games. Though, this surprisingly helps her when Crisis invaded the base. * : A 20-year old American operator of XIG. She is Atsuko's friend and also known for her cheerful personality. * : A 20-year old part-time operator of XIG. The filling-vacant-positions staff of Atsuko or Georgie. Saika's uniform however different compare to Atsuko and Georgie. Takayama Gamu.jpg|Gamu Takayama ishimuro commander.jpg|Commander Akio Ishimuro Tsusumi Chief.jpg|Chief Seiichiro Tsutsumi Sasaki_atsuko.png|Atsuko Sasaki georgie reland.jpg|Georgie Leland Ukai Saika.jpg|Saika Ukai - Team Lightning= The elite Fighter Team who are the "Top Gun" fighters of XIG They are primarily a strike team. Team Lightning's helmets are plain white. * : 24 years old. The leader of Team Lightning. He enlisted in XIG be withdrawn from Top Gun was the GUARDS. Has a high pride and absolute confidence in the handling, but he had a fairly high elitism first time around. Kajio never amused when Gamu joins XIG due to him being a student. Kaijo surprisingly terrible at socializing. Due to this, he always went away from everyone, though there was little able to converse with others on a mission other than the initial. He develops a relationship with Atsuko's sister, Ritsuko. * : 23 years old. He advises Kajio’s tactics surface for some cases. Hit rate of the fighter to steer high. He seems to had a strong interest in Gamu. * : 25 years old. Though older than Kajio, he has a great respect towards him. He also has a faith in Ultraman Gaia for saving him earlier from Mezard which later becomes a weakness when confused an imitation of Ultraman Gaia for the real one. Kajio Kazumi.jpg|Kaatsumi Kajio Kitada Yasushi.jpg|Yasushi Kitada Ogawara Satoshi.jpg|Satoshi Ogawara - Team Falcon= The veteran Fighter Team who are experts in strategic air assaults. Their helmets have gray patches with yellow outlines. * : 34 years old. The highly-respected leader of Team Falcon. Former of the Defense Corps Top Gun, he gets the absolute trust of the bank, but believes that era to nurture a younger generation, such as Lightning from now on. He went to pick Gamu that was to from University in order to sent Gamu to Team Marlin. He develops a relationship with Kei Tadano, a Team Crow pilot. * : 33-year-old. Kajio's trainer during sometime ago. He also had once saved by Yoneda. * : 32 years old. In the first person's flight tactics experiment, time-of-flight is long and far compared to the pilot of the same age. He is mild at first glance, but there is a moment when it is bound by impulse self-destructive, and strong will to try to overcome it, when there is a conflict is within him. yoneda tatsuhiko.jpg|Tatsuhiko Yoneda Hayashi Koichi.jpg|Koichi Hayashi tsukamori toru.jpg|Toru Tsukamori - Team Crow= A Fighter Team comprising entirely of female pilots that likes rock music. Their helmets are painted with red patches. * : 26 years old. The leader of Team Crow. She previously known for her skillful flight in F16 jets and has a confident personality. * : Age 24, she is known for her Hiroshima dialect. Julie previously assists in the development of Fighter jets maintenance some time ago, causing her to fell in love with the technologies. * : 22 years old. Kei had once developed a phobia during her first training while also attracted to Team Falcon leader Yoneda. She had once given a Team Falcon pendant by Yoneda as a memento in case he killed in action. inagi miho.jpg|Miho Inagi Mishima Juri.jpg|Julie Mishima tadano kei.jpg|Kei Tadano - Team Hercules= XIG's ground assault Expert Team that usually workout during standby in the gym. They also wear plain white helmets. * : 30 years old. The leader of Team Hercules. There is also a thoughtful one side unexpectedly. Helped Gamu caught in a storm of blasting in the second episode, but it was pressed against the hard work that bring in the equipment of the stinger instead. However, in practice, there is a purpose to recognize equipment in our dreams related to OPERATE. He have a beard from the second half. Contrary to the first impression, it is also a romantic with a great deal of interest to be related to animal extinction. It is referred to as the "drunk-chan" from childhood friend Teruo Shoji that appeared in episode 29. * : 28 years old. Or from that in the body of the school's best team, that young team, that you take care of Gamu often. Cage is just like his cousin, in Episode 34, had emerged as a professional wrestler under the Shinya Hashimoto in the ring name "Mammoth DaiTsuyoshi ". * : 35 years old. Has an overly brotherly attitude toward Gamu. Tends to call Gamu "Chewing Gamu (Gum)". yoshida satoru.jpg|Satoru Yoshida Kuwabara Takanobu.jpg|Takanobu Kuwabara shima mitsugu.jpg|Mitsugu Shima - Team Seagull= XIG's Expert Team specializing in any form of rescue. They wear plain white helmets, but their respective numbers are in navy blue. * : 28 years old. The leader of Team Seagull, he is more regularly seen as the pilot of Peace Carry. In addition, and to participate in the mission of the last round only fighter other than the team, a person of high status also quite XIG within. I have sunglasses good piece carry when boarding. It has participated in rescue activities from 18 years of age, there is also a severity and spicy Matsuo, but it was taught the significance of the rescue, which is also joy. In addition, or share someone for the action well with bank chief, for Tabata of KCB critical, I preached the height of the virtue of his bank chief. As mentioned above, participated in the mission, even the last round, I showed the skill which is not inferior to members of XIG Fighter team. * : 25 years old. Experience of rescue is like missing, I have studied with Koyama. The brittle to information. When a man named Hirakawa you rescue missions in pairs Rezaito warfare were interviewed to be "? Did helped to whom" to Reiko Yoshii in the news, and said, "team Seagull Matsuo-san" is not able to speak well because of injury was, but it was shouting "I'm Matsuo team Seagull" informs him that his "It is more of Italy" because I could hear the wind of "Chimushigaru-Mattsuo" for Reiko. * : 27 years old. Blacks of bright personality, not to play in scenes devoted to logistic support such as handling of Seagull Floater mainly, do the rescue at the forefront, but it is a scene to report to XIG the survival of Yoneda that crashed in episode 48. Koyama Atsushi.jpg|Atsushi Koyama matsuo renji.jpg|Renji Matsuo michael seamon.jpg|Michael Simmons - Team Marlin= The sea-based Expert Team which is deployed for aquatic missions, be it scientific or assault-based. They wear a navy blue baseball cap and have their uniform shoulder pads in cobalt blue instead of regular yellow. Team Marlin only appears in one episode throughout the series, but they return in the Gaia Again post-series movie. * : 28 years old. The leader of Team Marlin. Personality honest calm, I was involved in the design of Siren 7500. There seems to be a finicky place, it was very unfriendly for Gamu you ride in the OV, but there is a scene to talk with colleagues of the team in the ending. * : 25 years old. In the good-natured personality with glasses, he analyzed mainly. Is an oceanographer, is also a geologist. Was a variety of explanations to our dream that you ride in OV. * : 32 years old. Some things in the school body, you've tightened too much Imai celebrates the first dispatch. The noisy but usually mission in is quiet. yokotani katsutoshi 1.jpg|Katsutoshi Yokotani imai gentaro.jpg|Gentaro Imai iwao kingo.jpg|Kingo Iwao }} Arsenal Gear * : Standard operating uniforms for XIG members. * : A helmet with built-in high performance digital camera. Despite being lightweight, the helmet is very durable. Depending on the team, each have different color schemes. Equipment * : A high performance laser gun which fires different HYPOP ammunitions, including heat ray and anesthesia. * : A "though weapon" which can fire destructive energy bullets by simultaneously loading three HYPOP bullets. As it is a heavy equipment, Team Hercules frequently using the weapon. *'XIG-NAVI': A small high-performance computer worn on the left wrist. Although possessing various functions, it was mainly used for communication. In Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, Gamu can also warp himself with a Repulsor Lift bubble to escape. * : Gamu's handmade personal high performance mobile, which allows him to use the line freely. Mecha XIG deploys different mecha depending on the mission at hand. Most of XIG's mecha are stored as hexagonal 'Container Vehicles', which are transported to the battleground and airdropped by Peace Carry. Fighter mecha, however, are also able to launch directly from the Aerial Base's triple Chamber Gates. *'Peace Carry': XIG's largest mecha, which functions as a carrier if the operation place is faraway. *'Container Mecha': Mechas used by XIG members, kept in a form of 8 m-long containers. **'XIG Fighter': **'Seagull-Floater': A rescue machine piloted by Team Seagull to save civilians via thermal detector. **'MLRS-Bison': An armored combat buggy which is used by Team Hercules. **'GBT-Stinger': A high performance mobile tank piloted by Team Hercules. **'Seagull-Fantop': A terrestrial rescue vehicle deployed by Team Seagull in ground-based rescue missions. **'Siren 7500': A compact universal submarine operated by Team Marlin. *'Bermann': A multi-purpose sedan with a laser mounted on top. *'Dove-Linner': A transport vehicle which ferries personnel to and from the Geo Base and the Aerial Base. *'XIG Adventure': An inter-dimensional travel vehicle which is able to transform into an assault robot with monkey-like arms. Gallery XIG img.jpg XIG logos.png Trivia *XIG is currently the attack team with the most members Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Human Characters Category:XIG